


He Makes Her Feel Seen

by anotherfngrl



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Sexiness as a weapon, ace and HOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: Jessica wears her beauty like armor- she's never found another way to be. She's drawn too gorgeous to ever fade into the background, even when she wants to.Or: Jessica Rabbit, Asexual Sex Symbol
Relationships: Jessica Rabbit/Roger Rabbit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	He Makes Her Feel Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> Okay, again with the deeply personal comment!fic. These are all different fandoms, so probably nobody is reading them all. If you are, I'm okay, I swear. I just apparently needed to process a lot of feelings about why I'm like this.

Jessica wears her beauty like armor- she's never found another way to be. She's drawn too gorgeous to ever fade into the background, even when she wants to.  
  
When she was young, she didn't understand. The heart eyes jumping out of men's heads, the people running into lampposts and falling, birds circling, just from seeing her- it made no sense.  
  
"You're beautiful. Like, crazy beautiful," a friend told her once.  
  
"So is the rosebush out there. Nobody's literally stopping traffic over that," she pointed out.  
  
"It's... Not exactly the same thing. Oh my God! You don't know, do you? You actually don't realize how gorgeous you are. You're drawn to be every man's dream." Her friend had looked baffled.  
  
Except Jessica does know. She looks in the mirror, and she sees her beauty. She just hadn't known what men wanted to _do_ with it, then.  
  
She learned. Oh, did she learn. Claiming eyes turned to grabby hands and she learned a lot. Learned what men wanted. Learned what they felt they were _owed._ Learned to make sure she belonged to nobody but herself.  
  
If you don't know what you have, people will try to take it away from you. Even toons. Even those who are drawn to be loveable, sweet, harmless... Everyone has things they want.  
  
Jessica is at the top of a lot of toons' lists. So she learns. She learns that knowledge is power and she knows she's beautiful. Desired.  
  
She learns that's a power, all on its own. Being beautiful. Being desired. She learns to use it.  
  
Jessica stops shrinking from the possessive gazes. She starts demanding them, on her terms. Yes, they can gaze at her body- but she's going to do what she wants. She's going to sing. She's going to make money and take care of herself and never, ever belong to a pair of grabbing hands and heart eyes that only want her body, never her heart.  
  
That does not preclude belonging to Roger. Especially because he belongs to her, too.  
  
Usually, the "funny" toons sidle up with a joke for the chance to look down her top or put a hand on her thigh. Roger's just delighted when she _laughs._ And no matter how many jokes he tells, his eyes stay on her laughing smile, not the way her cleavage bounces. His hands clap with excitement over a new joke or reach for a prop for a gag, never for the acres of bare skin she shows.  
  
Roger Rabbit actually likes _her._ Not her long legs, luscious hair, hourglass figure, or tantalizing clothes. He likes the way her laugh sounds, bright and easy. He likes to listen to her sing- actually listen, not tune her out as he stares. He likes holding her, not for the possibilities her body against his presents but for the way it makes her smile relax and soften.  
  
And he tells her. Roger's compliments are never the ones she's used to. He loves the way her eyes sparkle when she smiles, and how she always has time for his jokes. He likes being _with_ her. They're both sick of being alone.  
  
He proposes because he wants her by his side forever, and she accepts once she's sure that's really all he wants. Roger never asks for more, never tries to claim "rights" over her body or thinks of it as his.  
  
Jessica learned, but Roger never did, and she's determined that he won't have to. Her singing pays the bills so her sweet, innocent husband can pursue his dream. And he never needs to know the way people talk about them- jokes about his "carrot" or the "carats" it must take to keep her. Because his love is pure, and Roger Rabbit is the only toon she's ever met who doesn't know that's a weakness.  
  
Roger doesn't care if she's beautiful. And somehow, he's the first toon to ever make her feel _seen._


End file.
